Tunguska Event
Overview Tunguska is a isolated region located in Siberia, Russia. On the morning of the 30th June 1908 a mysterious explosion over the sparsely populated Eastern Siberian Taiga flattened 2,000 km2 (770 sq mi) of forest it caused no known casualties among humans. Explanations Many explanations have been given to explain the event, who was caused by the juxtaposition of many cataclysmic unrelated events: * A meteor fell over the region. * The people of the alien later referred to as the Shambler tried to visit the Earth and crash landed in Siberia, causing a massive explosion. * The event was also related to a group of mystics, the Dry Academy and their plan to maintain a "world illusion". The Dry Academy is actually based in Tunguska. * Nikola Tesla was experimenting with ionizing the Earth's atmosphere and realized that his "scalar technology" could produce giant bolts of lightning around the globe. A test run for his new weapon was responsible for the Tunguska Event. * The Deathwalkers gathered to perform a ritual using the Talisman of Kamar-Taj. They planned to use a spell to end humanity by creating The Bear. The spell failed creating an explosion so powerful that it could be heard as far as away as London. * When Black Bolt was looking for his son, he used Eldrac to meet with Kang the Conqueror. When he attacked Kang's fortress, he use his powers but Kang caused the sonic wave to travel back in time to Tunguska, in 1908. Other explanations have been provided. Aftermaths Reed Richards realized that the Russians had developed a powerful rocket fuel using material taking from the meteor the struck Tunguska in 1908. He used a similar meteor he found that had crashed into Arizona to create his own rocket fuel to travel to the Moon. Marya Meshkov was a geologist investigating a site in Siberia where a huge explosion struck in 1908. She uncovered glowing fragments, which, over time, granted her superhuman powers. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) On Earth-1610, the explosion was caused by the arrival of Vision a alien robot who came to Earth planning to warn humanity of the arrival of Gah Lak Tus, Eater of Worlds. On Earth-1610 the event was happened in 1904, leaving a rather large impact crater. The site was not visited until 1924 where the Soviets found the Vision. Under the auspices of the former Soviet Union, the Vision was partially disassembled by government scientists; that, plus damage done in the crash, had kept the robot immobile. They set up the Tunguska Base in the region using parts to create super soldiers such as Red Guardian and Unicorn. The project was later abandoned until later visited by the Ultimates Shadowline Universe (Earth-88194) On Earth-88194, the Tunguska event was the result of the use of a vacuum effect from the weapon that a certain Knight of the Order of Saint George used against Doctor Zero. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Tunguska event at Wikipedia }} Category:Events Category:Landmarks Category:Historical Events Category:Extinction Events